The Death of Edward and Bella
by Fanfictionally
Summary: My friend suggested this, and I wanted to do it. Sounded like fun. No offense to the Edward&Bella team. Rosalie hates Bella still, even as a vampire. This is what happens when Edward suggests female bonding between the two of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this one is dedicated to my friend, Mak. Yes, I spelled your name right ;) Lol, anyways she loves Twilight, but isn't fond of Bella. This story was suggested by her. Thanks!**

* * *

**Rosalie' POV**

Bella was a disgrace to humans. She was clumsy, vulnerable, and a magnet for danger. Edward just _had_ to risk everything for her! I found it pathetic that he would love a human so much, and not plan on sucking her blood anytime soon. I totally understood why Jasper had totally flipped and tried to suck the life out of Bella. I would have done it if he hadn't beaten me to it. Not only because it strangly smelt good, but because I wouldn't have to listen to that annoying girl any more. I'm not overreacting. You'd know if you actually met her.

She'd become a vampire, and I did not admire her for this decision. Everyone knows she would have hurt herself if she wasn't a vampire before she was twenty. Edward couldn't stand the thought of that, and yelled at me every time it crossed my mind. I wasn't exactly just thinking, I was laughing. I fantasized ways she just happened to walk off cliffs, try to pull of a choker, and me accidentally sucking every inch of blood out of her. It was an inoccent mistake!

Edward made me come with him and Bella on a walk. I dunno why, though. Something about feminine bonding. Edward was so cleshay.

"Hey, Rose." Bella said in that annoying little girl voice.

"I hate you." was my simple response.

"Rosalie!" Edward yelled at me.

"Just being honest, Mr. Nice-Guy."

We were hiking in the mountains, on a small cliff. Edward and I were the only ones who saw it. Bella just kept walking, occupied with why I was so mean. Huh, she thought I was mean. Another reason to push her off the cliff. She stopped right on the edge, and I took this opertunity to sprint at her, my hands sticking out. As her back met my palms, she was caught off guard and fell down. I took the liberty of kicking her a few inches, making her fall down. She was a vampire, why wouldn't she survive it?

Edward stared in horror after her. "What's the big deal? She's a vampire." I said calmly. He jumped after her. Why? She could just run back up. Then I looked down after hearing a _splash_. I didn't know we were by water... or not. There was a smell like burnt rubber coming from below, and I stared at the million-degree lava mocking me from below. Yes, there was a volcano in Forks, Washington. But since when?! As soon as the smell faded, I looked back down to see nothing but more rock. Hm... Then I figured it out.

A while ago, Emmett was talking about a volcano that appeared only when someone or something was falling to that area. So basically, it swallowed up Edward and Bella, then disappeared... That's a new one. I thought he was talking about a comic. I ran back home, and as soon as I opened the door, they stared at me.

"Where's Edward and Bella?" Emmett asked.

I laughed, beginning to fill them in. "Best. Walk. _Ever_!"


	2. Laela -Please Read-

**I know that this has nothing to do with the previous story, but if you took a few moments to read this, I would be pleased. Today I found out that a girl named Laela passed away on Friday. She was driving with her grandmother and brother through Inver Grove Heights, and from what I had heard, the grandmother had a stroke while she was still oushing down the gas pedal. They crashed straight into a bus, and the car bursted into flames. From this, I hope that it was quick with no pain. She was in my grade, and attended my school, so I had seen her around. I was sad I hadn't gotten a good chance to get to know her. From what I have heard, she was really nice. And I understand the concept of death, but when I think about this, I don't understand that she, this young, sweet, pretty girl, is ****_gone_****. And I pray that God has a good reason for doing this, because so many people are devestated! This was definantly the most talked about subject today. And I wish I could help everyone but I have no idea what it feels like to lose a close friend! We probably had never talked, and I'll regret that till the day that my time comes to join her up there. And if by any chance anyone related to her is reading this, I want to tell you that I am praying for you. I know this is really hard, to lose not just one but TWO family members at once; three if you include the grandma. I believe the brother was just 5. And it kills me to think of all the people out there that have a long life who don't deserve it. And God decides to kill two innocent young people who haven't experienced all the good things out there. Their first kiss, a wedding day, graduation, children, maybe even grandchildren! They had a long life ahead of them, and I am in tears as I write this. I pray that God has done this for a good reason, and I pray for her family, everyone. If you pray, too, that would mean a lot to so many people right now. Her locker at school is FULL of papers, saying that she is missed, and she will live on in our hearts. We have lots of posters, and I know the sixth grade is taking it harshly. Thank you to everyone who read this, and God bless you. 3 3 3**

_**~Twilightluver738~**_


	3. Reviews

**I don't mean to complain, but I really need some new plot ideas. It would mean a lot. I'm having a contest for twilight, so If you could check that out if your interested, it's on my profile. I don't have a due date on them yet, but I will make one once I get two entries at least. Also, I have about five reviews for all my six stories combined. If you could tell me what you think, that would be great. Again, I'm willing to advertise any stories and I'd appreciate it if you guys could maybe mention my contest on your profile or story or something? Thanks a lot if you decide to. I'm new to this website... well, kind of. I don't have that many reviews, and I know it takes a while, but I just really want your opinions. I actually care! Lol... If you don't like my stories, then could you give me ideas on new plots or how to fix them? I'm working on a Cullen Family Game Night, but I'm stuck on Twister. If you PM me, I'll send you what I have so far and you could give me some pointers? Same with the Skeeter and Stuart story. And yes, I realize Stuart's name is spelt wrong in the title. If you know how to fix that, could you tell me? I could probably look it up too... But my fans mean the world to me, and I have NEVER had anyone besides myself and my best friend read what I wrote for fiction things. There have been school projects, but I hate non-fiction! Sorry... I do. But really, I care. I don't mean to sound pushy, but I really want reviews! Thanks to Thesunandmoonchild, Sarah v, twilightbd2luver, Hgg2000, and twilightbd2luver, for the recent reviews! It means a lot, as you can see. ^.^ Please review and maybe enter the contest, info on my profile! Thanks!**

*** Twilightluver738 ***


End file.
